Here in Camp, Camp HalfBlood
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: What happens if you let a girl sing her version of 'Under the Sea?


**_Me: Hey, OC here. And this is my _first_ Percy Jackson and the Olypians story. My POV. We'll celebrate after ;P!  
Pecry: No drinking, Mr. D will probaly get drunk.  
Me: Yeah, like the drunk he is!  
Mr. D: Excuse me?  
Me: LET'S HIT THE HILLS PERCY!!!!!!  
Percy: I'M WITH YA!!!!!!!  
Mr. D: Oh, you'll be hitting _something _alright!  
Annebeth: *sweatdrops* Um, OC doesn't own PJO but she does own Emma Lawrence, herself and Mason Frederson.  
Me: Yuppers, so true and enjoy! Oh snap, gotta jet! No, Mr. D, we were kidding! We didn't mean it! MR. D!!!!!!!!_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Me and Percy sat at our regular table. Yup, Poseidon. Still not used to the fact that my father was A GREEK GOD! And it's been about a month since I, -the whole camp-, found out I was another child of Poseidon. Well, anyways, I should stop blabbering and go offer some food to Dad.  
I stood up and followed Percy and the other cabins to the giant fire. I smiled as people offered their god or goddess parent a part of their food. Oh shoot! I don't know what I should give Dad! I forget, does Dad eat his subjects? Wait, no, that's a stupid question. Why do I have seafood on my plate anyway? I_ hate _seafood! I felt a nudge in my side, I looked over and glared at Percy before I gave up and tossed in a nice peice of bread. That was Percy's job to give Dad some meat. I stuck my tounge at said person as the next person went on. Then someone caught my eye. I looked over, seeing my friend Mason Frederson from the Hephaestus cabin. He chuckled at my foolishness and smiled. I giggled and smiled back, giving a slight wave.  
When we all went back to our seats and finished eating, Mr. D made an annocement. If you don't know who Mr. D is, try not to get fried by him, okay? Mr. D's just like a giant striped brat. His real name is Dionysus, the God of Wine. Wondering why a god was here at Camp Half-Blood? His father, Zues (my uncle, by the way), punished him by coming here to be the camp director. Just don't be a thorn in his side and he won't bother you, trust me on this.  
"Alright, before we start our camp sing-a-ding," he began. Some people snickered at the word 'sing-a-ding', I was no exception. "A camper from Apollo had suggested that we could have a make-words-to-your-favorite-song thing. Chiron thought it would be a wonderful idea, and the camper thought that a camper from one certain cambin would be perfect for this. Jason, tell them who."  
Everyone glanced at the Apollo table as one stood up. He coughed, "I-it's Jared, sir." Mr. D just waved his hand as if he didn't care, wait, _he _doesn't care. Everyone turned back to Jared and he smiled. "Well, to make things short so we can get on to our singing, I heard a camper singing on the_ beach_."  
I sucked in my breath. No, he couldn't have...I-it must have been someone else!  
"She had a very nice voice and she sang along to a...a _Disney _song."  
Some people giggled or snickered. Oh, how did he find out!?  
"This girl was no other than Tara from the Poseidon cabin!"  
Everyone stared at me, I felt my cheeks turing red. I wake up at five in the morning, how did he hear me sing? Wait, he said my voice was _nice, _I have gotten _way _better compliments than that! I glared at Percy, Percy was the only one who knew I sang at the beach at 5 o'clock in the morning. How dare Percy tell someone about my singing!  
Percy gave me a 'I-didn't-spill-the-beans' look. I sighed and stood up.  
"What's your point? I can sing Disney songs all I want!"  
He just chuckled, "My point is that you should sing the song that you made for camp with the rythym of the song from the Little Mermaid."  
"Fine! I'll sing, but just don't laugh!"  
I heard someone from the Ares cabin mutter something like 'We won't promise that.'. Everyone heard and laughed, except for my freinds. I growled as everyone stopped their stupid mocking laughs. We all headed to the Sing-Along fire pit, as I liked to call it. I made sure noone sat in the front row, so some people were standing. I stood up on one of the benches and started humming, then began singing to the rythym to 'Under the Sea' from the Little Mermaid with my little twist for camp_.  
_

_ The strawberries are always redder  
when kids aren't at stake,  
You dream about going out there,  
but that is a big mistake  
Just look at the camp around,  
Right here in the grassy field  
Such wonderfuls things around you,  
Why get killed without a sheild?_

Here in camp,  
Camp Half-Blood  
Darlin', it's better,  
Here where it's safer  
Take it from me_  
Out in the world, monsters stray,  
lookin' for us everyday  
While we are devotin'  
so we can be protectin'!  
Here in camp  
_

I could sense everyones shock from the song. Chiron was smiling, he's not making me sing this every year if that's what he's planning! I smiled once I saw Mason's dreamy look, he suddenly blushed like I wasn't supposed to see him. Silly Mason. Then my song started again.

_The food is delicious at every meal,  
Though I don't know who to thank  
But as long as my Dad accepts my offerings,  
I won't be walkin' the plank  
Now time for the staff,  
Chiron, Argus and ofcourse, Dionysus  
And finally, our parents  
The Gods and Goddess'_

Here in camp,  
Camp Half-Blood  
Nobody can cry,  
Get angry or pry  
In cold blood  
_Outside monsters are shook,  
Here we are off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Floatin' like bubbles  
Here in camp,  
Camp Half-Blood  
Since life is sweet here,  
No worries at all, dear  
Naturally  
Even Athena and Ares,  
could get along like cherries  
We got spirit  
You'd like to see it  
Here in camp_

_Ares ain't sweet like berries,  
Athena is smarta,  
Aphrodite shares the lovies  
__and trust me, it's heavenly  
Apollo got the jello  
Hermes stole the dairies  
Demeter won't deal with him until later  
Yeah  
Hephaestus will fixus  
Artemis is the strongest  
female I've ever known  
Zues will fry  
Hades got the dead  
And Poseidon,  
Well, he can make a good wave,_

By the time I finished the hard part, everyone decided to sing with me. Ofcourse the fire got hotter and larger as everyone clapped to the beat. I didn't even know it but I was dancing to the beat as I sang and some girls from the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins danced with me, singing with me. Cabins even cheered when I called their parent's name during the hard part. But what bothered me is that Mr. D actually _liked_ the song so far, he even danced abit. Heck, that would make someone jump for joy!

_Here at camp,  
Camp Half-Blood  
When Apollo sings a song  
We don't disagree,  
we sing along  
Gods know, what? How to party.  
Guess we inheirted something  
Each little girl here  
can kick your butt there  
Here at camp  
Each little boy here  
aren't easy to scare  
Here at camp  
Every teacher  
__know what's better  
That's why it's hotter  
Here where it's safer  
Yeah, it's a luck  
Not a suck  
Here in camp!_

As soon as my singing stopped, everyone started clapping and cheering, even my dancers who I were better than me by the way. I bowed, my butt almost burning off thanks to the fire. Some people even threw flowers at me, which I have knew clue where they got. After I stopped bowing, a bouquet fell in my arms when a bird flew by. I looked up, seeing a owl. Soon everyone heard very, very, _very_ loud clapping. We all turned, even Chiron and Mr. D and saw the Gods and Goddess' of Mount Olympus, even Hades and Persophone. Well, that got everyone quiet. Percy looked at me, raising a brow. I shrugged. Then I looked at Mason who was standing beside Emma, a daughter of Hades and a very close friend of mine. He smiled at me, pointing over to the woods. I looked over there and saw a camera beside the owl who had dropped the flowers in my hands. Some words popped in my head.

_Hephaestus' TV._

Did Mason tell Jared about this and asked his father to set up a camera to Mount Olympus so everyone could hear me sing? Or did Hephaestus already have a camera there to see if he could get any footage of something embarressing from some Demi-God children. I felt my cheeks reddened. Both were really good reasons. I turned back at the gods and goddess'. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me. It was Aphrodite!  
"Such a beautiful voice, Tara. And such kind words." she praised. Wow, the Goddess of Love just said I had a beautiful voice! This is really....finding the right words here...AWESOME! She let go of me as Ares walked foreward. He ruffled my hair, which I thought he was going to squash my head in any second. He smirked.  
"I'm not sweet at all, kid." I'm guessing that was a praise. Well, it was kind for him. Then he walked away and all the gods and goddess' gave me compliments and a hug or ruffled my hair. Last was Zues, Hades and Dad. Zues shook my hand while giving me a compliment, Hades just complimented me in a rude way, I said thanks anyway, and Dad lifted me up, which shocked me greatly, and gave me a great big hug, which also shocked me greatly. Then Zues and Hades joined, which shocked me even more than since the Lord of the Sky and the Lord of the Dead was _hugging _me. A long awkward silence, well to me it was, passed before they pulled back and Dad set me down.  
"You should sing for Mount Olympus more often." Dad joked. I blushed before looking at Emma and Mason.  
"I bet it was those two goofballs idea to make me sing, I would never sing knowing that some Gods were watching me." I mumbled, giving a playful glare. Dad turned towards them and smiled.  
"Your two freinds, I presume?" he asked. I nodded and told them to come over. Emma grumbled before walking down behind Mason, giving Hades a slight glare as she gave the other Gods glares too. I rolled my eyes and told them she was just a grumpy head. They nodded in understandment but Ares looked a little bit angry.  
For the rest of the night, we all sang and danced along sometimes, even telling some stories and joking around. Okay, sorry to cut the good time but Chiron or Mr. D will kill me if I don't head to bed soon. Oh! You didn't reliese I was writing this all down, did'ja? Well, I did and now I have to get to bed because either Chiron or Mr. D is banging on the door. I think it's Mr. D because he's threatening to turn me into a muskrat and then strangle me with vines if I don't get to bed right now. So good night and I hoped you enjoyed.

~Tara, Daughter of Poseidon.  
XxX

* * *


End file.
